


Elevator Hijinks

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anger, Attraction, F/M, First Kiss, Humor, One-Shot, Passion, Prompt Fic, Romance, Unexpected Kiss, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Ginny just wanted to punch Blaise right in the face, and she might get that opportunity thanks to an impulse decision on the elevator.





	Elevator Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Modern/Muggle/Lawyer!AU. Happy Reading!

Ginny's heels clicked against the floor as she sped her way through the lobby of the law firm. Being a woman was already challenging enough coming into the office, but being the youngest partners as well made things even more difficult.

The tip of the iceberg was having to work alongside Blaise Zabini. That pompous idiot always made sure to let her know that she was the youngest and least experienced among the Zabini, Malfoy, and Weasley Inc. family, and it was going to be a day that she would kick him in the shin without regret.

If he continued to push her buttons, that day would come sooner rather than later.

She couldn't do it today, however, because she had a rather important meeting with a client that couldn't be missed. It could make or break her position as a partner alongside her brother Percy.

It was already starting off on a bad note because she was late, which is why she was cursing under her breath trying to get to the elevator.

She waved her arm at the figure that was standing inside it, but they didn't make any indications that they were going to hold the door for her. When she finally arrived to the elevator, Ginny released a breath she was holding and looked at the other person inside the elevator.

That was when her day went from a bad note to a terrible essay because the culprit that tried closing the elevator door was none other than Blaise.

Ginny narrowed her eyes in anger as he arrogantly smirked in her direction. She had enough of him, so she impulsively pressed the buttons to all of the other floors (which happened to be twenty), causing the smirk on his face to fall.

"What the  _hell_ are you thinking?" he demanded, dropping the briefcase he was holding in astonishment, "Do you realise how late I'm going to be?"

"That was the idea," Ginny quipped, "obviously." It didn't hit her until the first stop of the elevator that it was going to be a longer time than necessary that she had to spend with Blaise, and she made her own self late.

Bugger it all.

"You started it," she said stubbornly.

Blaise made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "I started this?" he questioned, " _I_ started this? It wasn't me that acted like an immature child!"

"If you had kept the door open for me then it wouldn't have happened!" Ginny replied, "You could at least try to be a gentleman for once in your life."

"I'm very much a gentleman," Blaise countered, adjusting his collar as he stared at his reflection in the door, "to respectable women."

"Oi, what's that's supposed to mean?"

"If the shoe fits, darling."

"You're an arse."

"Sticks and stones, my dear."

"I'm going to pummel you with sticks and stones."

Blaise gave her a pointed look. "You know you're only proving my point."

Ginny clenched her fists and growled in frustration. "Can't you take your head out of your arse for once?" she said, "We're supposed to be partners, and all I get from you is resentment!"

Blaise turned his nose up in the air. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," she said, "you  _know_ what you do. There's no denying it."

"I can't help that we're part of different social circles, Ginny."

Her eyes narrowed as she took off her heels, ready to attack. "Why I oughta…"

Blaise raised his hands in a defensive manner before Ginny's heel could connect to his face. "Violence is not the answer," he said.

"And neither is acting like you're the crowning jewel of this company!" Ginny was seething. They had some more floors to go, and he would hear what she had to say. Luckily no one else had entered the elevator, so she could say what wanted without an audience.

"You have partners for a reason," she continued, "including my brother. You don't get the right to act like you do better or more than any of us!"

Blaise blinked at her, his face unreadable as she ranted on about him and his actions towards her and the others at the firm. She wasn't paying attention to him moving closer because she was so warped into her rant.

Had she known, Ginny would have been more prepared for the pair of lips that connected with hers and shut her up mid sentence.

It wasn't a slow, sensual kiss. It was full of heat as his hands gripped her sides and pulled Ginny closer to him.

Ginny's mind was clouded with naughty thoughts, snapping back into reality when he pulled away.

The sound of the elevator door startled Ginny, but Blaise appeared unaffected as he grabbed his briefcase and walked out with a smirk.

As the door closed again, Ginny stomped her foot and cursed the very name of Blaise Zabini.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Assignment #3 Mythology Task 1: write about someone who thinks they're better than everyone else.
> 
> Insane House Challenge: (scenario) I saw you trying to hit the "door close" button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we're stuck in this elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don't know what to say other than "you started it"
> 
> 365 Prompts Challenge: 171. Job - Lawyer
> 
> Fortnight Event: Love in Motion: Het - Blaise/Ginny
> 
> Word Count: 824


End file.
